


This Should Not Be Happening

by itchyfingers



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, MFM threesome, Multi, Oral, PWP, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston gets drunk and kisses Benedict Cumberbatch's girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Should Not Be Happening

**This Should Not Be Happening**

A/N: Tom, OC, Benedict, MFM threesome, oral, anal, kink, nsfw, just smut.

This should not be happening. That’s all that he could think as he moved his lips across hers. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he didn’t care. The two of them had been flirting innocently and not so innocently for months now, and tonight had been the last straw, all of them out together at the afterparty, dancing to the music, the bass throbbing through their veins as they moved, alcohol and pheromones and the wild abandon of being finished with a major project all combining into a heady cocktail of lust and licentiousness. The three of them had finally decided to call it a night, taking a limo back to the hotel where they were staying. She’d had to hold on to both of them as they walked through the lobby, giggling and tipsy, to the elevator. He punched the button for the top floor where they were staying in separate suites, and when the elevator lurched to a start, she had lost her balance and ended up falling right into him as he was leaning against the mirrored wall and her face was so close to his and he could feel her hard nipples through the fabric of her dress pressing against him and he kissed her and she had moaned into his mouth and he had grabbed her ass and pulled her hard against him and she had molded her body to his and there was her tongue and there were her hands in his hair and this should not be happening and he just knew Ben was just going to punch him in the face for kissing his girlfriend but it didn’t happen and he heard the chime as the elevator doors opened and he opened his eyes and he looked at Ben and saw a smile.

“Want to come to our room for a nightcap?”

This should not be happening. That’s all he could think as the door to the hotel room closed behind him. She was gorgeous and Ben was his best friend and they were so happy together and Tom was a flirt and so was she but he always knew nothing would ever happen and she was going into the bedroom and Ben was pouring something in glasses and he was just standing there wondering what in the hell was going on. Ben told him to come sit down so he did and took a swallow of whatever it was in the glass that Ben handed him and it burned all the way down and Ben was just smiling and she came back out of the bedroom and all she had on was a thong that matched the color of Ben’s eyes and she came over to the sofa and straddled his lap and Ben was still smiling and she took his hands and placed them on her breasts and bent down and kissed him and he could feel himself hardening as she started to slowly rock her hips against him and oh fuck, she could kiss, her lips soft and inviting and her tongue and the teeth tugging on his lip.

This should not be happening. That’s all he could think as he palmed her small breasts, the nipples hard and he broke away from her mouth and bent to suck one raspberry colored peak between his lips and then raked his teeth across it and he’s not sure if she was the one who moaned or it was Ben but someone was enjoying what he was doing and so was he and so he placed his hands on her waist and started moving her in a slow and steady rhythm against his lap as he ground against her and he could feel the damp heat radiating against his crotch and her hands fisting in his curls as he moved his mouth to her other nipple and he felt her arch her back and he looked up at her and saw her head bent back, Ben’s hand gripping her pony tail and pulling gently and his mouth on hers and fuck this was actually happening.

Ben pulled her off of his lap by her hair and turned her so she was facing him and their mouths were on each other like their only hope of survival was breathing each other’s air and he stood and stripped off his shirt and went to join them and pressed himself against her back, her ass nestled against his hardening cock, and he slipped his hands around her waist and one slid up to grab her breast and the other slid down between her thighs, over the silky fabric of her panties and as she widened her stance so he would have better access and she was already soaked through and he pressed lightly, teasing her as she moaned against Ben’s lips and he pulled her panties to the side and slid one finger into her and she quivered and god, she was tight. He could see her arms tensing as she was gripping Ben’s shoulders and he was stroking in and out and she was whimpering, her pussy grinding against his hand and he was biting her neck and then he felt Ben pulling down her panties and he had to remove his hand and when he slid his finger back inside her, he felt Ben’s finger there too, and they moved together inside her as her head fell back against his shoulder and her nails bit into Ben’s shoulders and the only thing keeping her from falling down was the pressure of both of their bodies against hers and she was begging him to make her come and he sought out her clit with his thumb, and whispered in her ear, “Come for me,” and she convulsed and cried out and collapsed in their arms.

He reluctantly released her as Ben gathered her in his arms, kissing her tenderly and then taking her face in his hands and he looked a question at her and she nodded and she turned around and kissed him and then started kissing down his neck and her hands were roaming his chest and his back and his hands sought out the small of her back and her breasts and teased down the sides of her ribcage and back up again and then he felt another set of hands on his belt and within seconds his jeans were undone and strong hands were hooked in the waist band of his pants, pulling them down with his trousers and she dropped one hand to his cock as he struggled to get out of his pants and his shoes and she teasingly stroked it with just the tips of her fingers. She continued to kiss him and then she was pushing him backwards and they made it into the bedroom but only barely because he kept getting distracted by the feel of her hands on his cock and her lips on his mouth but suddenly there they were and she pushed him back on the bed and he crawled backwards, up towards the pillows and she crawled up his body and her mouth dipped and her tongue flicked against the head of his cock and he was already leaking. She smiled up at him while she sucked him into her mouth and the warm flat of her tongue ran all the way down his shaft and he grabbed the sheets with both hands to keep from just shooting everything he had down her warm wet mouth and she slowly sucked back up his shaft and let go and he whimpered but she kept crawling up his body and she straddled his hips and gripped his cock in her hand and rubbed it against her clit. She was using him like a toy and he didn’t care at all as he watched her eyes flutter shut and her head fall back and he reached up, fascinated by how sensitive her tantalizingly soft breasts were and he teased her nipples with his thumbs and god she was sinking herself onto his cock and he bit his lip to keep from just thrusting up into her with everything he had, and she started to ride him, her hips rocking forward and back and he just watched her rapturous expression as she kept up her slow teasing movement.

He felt the mattress sink slightly and he looked behind her and there was Ben, kneeling on the bed and his long elegant fingers wrapped around her throat and he murmured, “be a good girl and put your ass in the air for me,” and she bent forward, resting her weight on her forearms and he grabbed her hips so he could thrust into her deeper and he felt Ben drip lube on her ass and then start rubbing it in slowly and she was whimpering louder and thrusting back and he didn’t know if she wanted him to take her harder or she was craving Ben’s touch but either way, he started pounding her into her with even more force and he felt Ben’s finger push inside her ass and she let out the most beautiful cry he had ever heard and he could feel the finger through her thin wall and there he was, fucking his best friend’s girlfriend while she was getting fingered in the ass and she cried out again as another finger penetrated her and as it started moving inside her and he watched as her back arced helplessly and her eyes rolled back in her head and he felt her pussy spasm around his cock and damn she was tight and he actually stopped pumping into her for a few moments as she came, loud and hard and wet, just to make sure that he didn’t finish because there was no way he was done fucking her yet.

She collapsed on his chest, panting and gasping for breath and he waited until her breathing wasn’t quite so erratic to start moving in her again and then he started up again and so did Ben and it wasn’t long before she was reduced to just moans and whimpers and then Ben pulled out his fingers and she whimpered in disappointment but then her mouth opened wide and her eyes squeezed shut and she groaned as Ben slowly thrust his cock into her ass. She couldn’t even support her own weight as she surrendered to the feel of both of them inside her and he could feel her clenching around his cock and he could feel Ben pounding inside her and then he felt Ben slip his hand between their bodies and search out her clit and she gasped for breath as he found it and Ben started playing with it, and there they were, his hand on one of her hips and Ben’s on the other as they held her steady for their sensual assault on her nerves.

“Come on, darling, come for me. That’s right, you are so fucking tight and so wet and, I just want you to come for me.” He let go of her hip and used that hand to slap her ass as he used the other one to pull her face up so she was looking at him. “That’s it, darling, just like that, just keep grinding that sweet pussy against…” and that was all it took and she came hard and silent and he thought she was going to pass out as he thrust inside her spasming walls, once twice and then he felt himself losing control just as Ben let out a guttural noise and came undone as well.

He was so glad this had happened.

 


End file.
